zodiac
by kasumi misuto
Summary: sekuel dari fanfic Sayang


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto tentunya

Seorang ibu-ibu sedang sibuk mengoceh di depanku. Entah dia bercerita dari mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu hingga sekarang. Dan aku? Yah, aku hanya tersenyum saja. Pekerjaanku yang menuntutku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Kalau di rumah, silahkan tanya pada suamiku. Sai.

Aku tersenyum dengan lebih ikhlas. Pasien di depanku menerimanya dengan senang. Padahal aku tersenyum ketika teringat Sai. Yah, sebenarnya bukan hal yang indah. Malah memalukan. Hehehe.

Yah, yang penting pasien merasa aman dan cepat sembuh saja. Meskipun aku berharap dapat uang yang banyak, masa aku harus berharap agar banyak orang yang sakit dan datang ke rumah sakit Konoha bagian poli anak? Aku tidak sejahat itu kali.

Aku mengecek keadaan Konohamaru yang notabene-nya adalah pasien 'setia'-ku. Setiap sakit orang tuanya pasti datang padaku. Katanya sih cocok. Hem, entahlah...

Selesai memeriksa pasien kecilku ini,aku segera memberikan resep untuk ditebus. Setelah kuberikan, mereka pergi. Aku segera merenggangkan tubuhku. Yah, berkerja dari pagi hingga hampir malam begini membuatku lelah. Pikiranku melayang kepada si editor penerbitan novel yang tiap jam segini meneleponku.

Dddrrttt...ddrrrtttt...ddrrttt

Aku terkejut ketika merasa sakuku bergetar. Aku merogoh sakuku dan mendapati namanya terpampang di layar handphone-ku. Orang ini benar-benar panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan sudah nongol. aku segera menekan tombol dial di handphone-ku itu. Kudengar suara klakson dan keramaian. Kurasa dia sedang terjebak macet.

" Halo? Sakura?" tanyanya di seberang. Pikiran jahilku muncul.

" Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan tung-..."

" Aku hafal suaramu Sakura. Jangan menipuku," katanya. Aku terkikik geli. Pasti sekarang dia sedang duduk di belakang kemudi disertai empat siku-siku di kepalanya. Membayangkannya saja aku geli. Apalagi melihat secara langsung.

" Ya iya... aku nyerah. Sekarang kau dimana? Kelihatannya macet tuh."

" Iya, mungkin aku akan telat. Ga apa-apa kan? Jangan ngambek terus pulang sendirian lagi ya,"pintanya. Yah beberapa hari yang lalu aku marah padanya karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ujung-ujungnya aku jalan kaki dan setelah sampai di rumah, dia meneleponku dan berkata kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

" Iya iya! Aku tunggu di kafe rumah sakit. Cepetan!"

" Bah! Sakura! Kau membuat telingaku panas! "

" Hehehe."

" Malah ketawa! Ya sudah, ak-"

Klik!

Aku mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Yah,mau bagaimana lagi. aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Ino untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya di kafe rumah sakit. Aku segera berlari ke arah Ino yang telah menungguku sejak satu menit yang lalu.

Dan disinilah para suster dan dokter yang sudah 'lepas' dari kerjaan selama seharian penuh pada ngumpul. Dan disini pula kami berbagi cerita mengenai pujaan hati kami. Kenapa tidak kusebut suami? Ya karena disini ada yang masih pacaran. Aku dan Ino termasuk salah dua dari separuh yang telah menikah. Malahan, ada yang sudah punya anak.

Disini 'penyajinya' adalah Ino. Pemimpin diskusi adalah Konan. Dan sisanya adalah audience termasuk aku tentunya. Kami para audience hanya berbicara kalau perlu. Sisanya? Ya kami memasang ekspresi marah, sedih, kasihan ataupun iba.

Tiba-tiba Ino membawa sebuah majalah. Aku yang terlalu fokus dengan mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya kepada Sai tidak terlalu memperhatikannya hingga...

" Hey Sakura, zodiak-nya Sai apa? Biar kita liatin tingkatannya."

Aku menengadah. Tingkatan apa maksudmu?

" Pisces," jawabku tenang. aku memang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya horoskop. Mereka memandang majalah itu lagi dan sekarang memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan yang eeerrrrrr prihatin?

Wah, jangan-jangan mereka mau menjelek-jelekkan Sai-ku. Enak saja. Aku segera meraih majalah itu dan membacanya.

Pertama dan yang utama.

Zodiakku... Taurus

.

.

.

Wah, aku termasuk tipe yang setia. Peringkat satu lagi. Aku benar-benar suka ramalan ini. Oh ya, Sai!

.

.

Pisces...pisces...

.

.

.

.

.

Mana sih?

.

.

Peselingkuh yang mengaku setia. Perselingkuhan adalah nuansa indah dalam hidupnya. Peringkat terakhir alias dua belas.

.

.

Apa?!

Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak?

" Kurasa Sai bisa dibilang..."

Aku menatap teman-temanku yang mulai salah tingkah. Aku bingung kenapa. Konan yang suka ceplas-ceplos (lebih parah dari Sai) saja malah diam. Padahal kupikir dia akan berkomentar 'Sai ternyata tukang selingkuh'.

Aku merasa ada orang lain di belakangku. Hembusan napasnya terasa di leherku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berkulit pucat sedang membaca majalah yang aku pegang. Dia agak memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arahku dan menyebabkan kepala kami berbenturan.

Tukkk!

" Ittaaiiiii!"

Kami merintih dan mengusap kepala kami masing-masing. Aku memukulnya dengan majalah yang kupegang. Dia malah menariknya dan membaca tepat di bagian yang kubaca tadi. Zodiak!

" Sebentar... zodiak-ku ... oh ya, pisces. Peselingkuh yang mengaku setia. Perselingkuhan adalah nuansa indah dalam hidupnya. Wow! Hebatnya! Hebat sekali! Ck ck ck ck. Sakura, tak kusangka kau baca yang beginian. Kau belum puas dengan berbagai macam bukti yang kuberikan padamu ya?" katanya seraya merangkul pundakku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Wanginya yang kusuka menguar dan masuk ke penciumanku.

Kulihat forum yang disekitarku hanya berbisik ' aw... so sweet' dengan menutup mulut mereka dengan salah satu telapak tangan mereka. Hey, aku dengar itu.

" Ss Sai. Lepasin. Malu dilihat orang," kataku seraya menggeliat dan berdiri dari kursi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melepaskanku. Aku segera mengambil tas-ku setelah berpamitan dengan para anggota 'forum'.

" Jaa... ne..."

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka ketika Sai menarik tanganku. Tidak cukup kuat sih, namun aku tahu kalau hari sudah larut. Kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Hening pun menyelimuti.

" Sakura, kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

" Sudah, tapi kalau kau belum aku bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu. Tinggal berhenti di tempat jualan bahan makanan dan aku masakin deh."

" Enggak usah. Aku sudah makan kok," jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum dengan agak tidak ikhlas.

...

Hari ini aku berniat menuju ke kantor tempat Sai bekerja. Yah, karena tugasku yang tidak terlalu berat dan aku yang bosan di rumah karena rumah sakit lagi libur,kurasa datang kesana bisa membuatku tidak bosan. Aku mulai rindu dengan tulisan Sai. Tapi sekarang dia jarang menulis. Justru dia masih menjadi mangaka seperti dulu. Aku pun tidak meragukannya. Tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam manga-nya juga cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju lift, aku mendengar beberapa gadis yang kupikir adalah pegawai disana sedang desas-desus tidak jelas. Namun, dengan bakat para 'anggota forum' yang telah 'diwariskan' kepadaku, aku bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

'hey, kau lihat kepala editor yang namanya Sai itu? Wah... senyumnya...'

'Iya ya... bener-bener charming banget dah...'

'Kalau begini terus aku jadi semangat magang disini...'

'Iya, aku bakalan dandan yang cantik biar dia jatuh cinta sama aku...'

Dan parahnya lagi! Mereka satu lift denganku!

Salah satu dari tiga wanita magang itu berkaca di dinding lift. Kurasa dia akan datang ke ruangan yang sama denganku. Aku mulai memandangi diriku sendiri melalui kaca lift yang lain. Kubandingkan dengannya. Dia memiliki kaki yang jenjang, postur yang seksi, kaki yang seperti batang bambu dan wajah yang indah. Belum lagi parfum yang kupikir adalah parfum mahal. Dalam hati kuberdo'a semoga parfum itu tidak mengandung pelet ataupun guna-guna karena wanginya yang menarik perhatian.

Sedangkan aku, berpakaian kaos T-shirt, celana jeans, rambut diikat ke belakang dan kulihat sekali lagi wanita magang itu. Roknya yang pendek yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya. Aku memperhatikan kakiku sendiri. Yah, meskipun tidak sekecil batang bambu miliknya aku cukup bersyukur.

Lalu gosip mulai lagi. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidak menjambak ketiga wanita itu. Untung saja lift ini sudah berhenti bergerak. Aku segera berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ruangan Sai.

" Sai?"

" Oh, Sakura? Hey, seharusnya aku yang menjemputmu!"

" Tidak apa-apa... aku sudah selesai hari ini. Terus kali ini kau disuruh lihat novelnya siapa? Boleh ga kubantu?"

" Ehmmm bisa tolong cek ejaan sama tanda baca novel ini? Ceritanya bagus tapi ada beberapa tanda baca yang amburadul."

" Tentu saja."

Dan aku bisa melihat tiga wanita magang itu berbisik-bisik di luar ruangan. Rasakan!

Namun ketika aku menuju ke kamar mandi, mereka bertiga mendatangiku dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Sekejap, jiwa rumahan-ku muncul. Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Mereka malah merasa tertantang dan mendekatku.

" Kau ini berkerja sebagai apa disini? Kok kami tidak pernah melihatmu?!"

" Aku tidak kerja disini. Memangnya kenapa? Merasa tersaingi? Wah, yokatta ne..." kataku seraya menepuk kedua tanganku. Mereka mulai panas rupanya.

" Kuberitahu ya, Sai itu menyayangiku. Jadi, jangan harap kalian bisa merebutnya dariku..." kataku seraya memiringkan kepalaku plus memasang wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat. Aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan aku mendapati Sai yang sedang menungguku di depan pintu toliet wanita.

Di perjalanan pulang...

" Kau diapakan sama mereka?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng. dia segera ber-oh ria. Lalu dia kembali focus ke jalanan. Dia mulai menghela napas. Kurasa ada pertanda buruk kali ini.

"Besok mungkin aku tidak makan di rumah soalnya ada pertemuan dengan seorang penulis," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Memang ketemuan dimana?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Hm….. di kafe," ucapnya. Aku mulai merasa was-was. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja. Disana kami Cuma membicarakan mengenai karyanya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam kok…. Swear….." ucapnya seraya membuat tanda 'peace' dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kemudi.

"Wakata!" ucapku dengan antusias.

…..

Pagi ini aku mendapatkan pesan dari teman semasa sekolah dasarku,Shion. Katanya sih dia mau mengundangku ke kafe-nya diiringi dengan kalimat 'gratis'. Yah daripada sendiri di rumah mendingan ikut hang out bareng lah…

Sesampainya disana aku celingak-celinguk dan akhirnya mendapati seorang wanita yang menepuk punggungku. Aku segera berpaling dan mendapati Shion.

"Hey… bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi. Shion mengangguk senang dan kami segera mengambil tempat duduk. Shion terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang pelayan. Aku pun ikut memandang ke arah yang dituju olehnya.

"Sena," panggil Shion. Dia segera datang menghampiri kami. Setelah mencatat apa yang kami inginkan, dia segera berlalu.

"Apakah dia selalu semangat begitu?" Tanyaku pada Shion.

"Yah, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang sering mampir kesini," ucap Shion. "Kurasa dia menjatuhkan pilihan yang tepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah. Laki-laki itu cukup tampan. Terus dia kelihatannya seseorang yang ramah dan murah senyum."

Sebentar…

Perasaanku tidak enak…

"Kalau boleh tau bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Ehm… rambutnya hitam. Terus kulitnya pucat," jawab Shion. Tuh kan! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau pulang Sai!

Aku menoleh keluar kafe. Dari jendela kafe aku melihat sosok sai yang sedang berjalan ke arah sini. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Aku segera menarik tangna Shion dan mengajaknya untuk bersembunyi di balik meja kasir. Sai datang bersama seorang wanita yang kurasa dia adalah penulis.

Diam-diam aku menguping apa yang dia bicarakan. Awalnya sih dia berbicara mengenai tata bahasa. Yah, bicara khas editor. Hingga…

"Ano….. apa Sai-san sudah punya pacar?" Tanya wanita itu. sai tertawa. Jangan bilang kau mau selingkuh Sai! bayangan mengenai ramalan zodiac mulai memenuhi kepalaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya."

"Oh begitu…ehm….."

"Kau suka padaku? Atau pada jabatanku?" ucap Sai blak-blakan. Membuat wanita itu memerah. Ayo Sai!

"Aku menyukaimu saat pandangan pertama."

"Falling in love at the first sight? Hm, jangan bilang novel ini terinspirasi dariku ya?" tanyanya. Dia menunduk. Sai bangkit dan berjalan menuju kea rah meja kasir. Spontan aku berusaha untuk bersembunyi namun dia memegang lenganku. Dia menyuruhku untuk berdiri.

"Gomen. Aku sudah punya istri dan inilah istriku," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Aku merasakan panas yang mulai menjalar di sekitar pipiku. Tiba-tiba Sai berpaling menghadapku dan menciumku. Kurasa ini adalah hal yang mampu membuat wanita di depanku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ketika aku memasuki mobilnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, ini juga untuk menghindari tatapan aneh dari rekan kerja di kantorku."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kurang mengerti.

"Yah….. besok pasti akan tersebar gossip dan mereka akan tahu keberadaanmu," ucapnya enteng. "Apa kau masih kepikiran mengenai zodiac pisces?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di rumah. Dia segera turun namun aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Gomen," ucapku. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun dengna segera dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepalaku. Dia menariknya untuk mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah… aku akan selalu menyayangimu…. Hingga Tuhan yang mengijinkan kita untuk berpisah," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum…..

Well, tidak semua ramalan itu benar…..

.

.

.

.

End

.

Author's note:

Haduh, udah lama datar lagi. Benar-benar author yang enggak berbakat dah…. T_T…

Fic ini merupakan request dari Pelangi Senja. Senja-san,Gomen ne kalau jauh dari apa yang diharapkan….T_T

So, ada yang mau review?


End file.
